Heathdale Boarding School
by MakeSomeNoise-2019
Summary: Complications, lies, mistrust, lust, jealousy. Love, happiness, friendship, comfort, trust. All aspects of school life. Rydon/Ryden, Frerard, Peterick, Gabilliam, Joncer, Brennate and more. Bandslash, don't like, don't read. Rated T for language, suggestive themes and (medical) drug usage.
1. Best Friends

The halls of Heathdale Boarding School slowly began to fill. In fifteen minutes the new students would be told to go to the auditorium while the returning students would go to their respective year-separated area of the building. Ryan was a new student, therefore he had to go to the auditorium and sit in between two people he had never met before and listen to an old man talk about the schools priorities and how they hoped to help all their students. All Ryan wanted to do was go back home to Las Vegas, but because of his unsteady relationship with his stepmum he was here in Glasgow. So going through all the options of what he could do once he could separate from the flock of students, Ryan decided he would find his roommate, see if he was a nice enough person and then head up to his dorm.

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by a boy with medium length hair bumping into him and knocking him onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry man, didn't- wait? Ryan?" Once Ryan heard the somewhat familiar voice, his light brown eyes flickered up to the figure standing in front of him. The boy looked oddly familiar and as he helped Ryan up, Ryan recognized his strong hold too. The boy laughed at Ryan's confused look.

"Don't you remember me Ryan?" Ryan shook his head, "What about when we made that 'bomb' together on the street and scorched that power box I lived next to?" The boy grinned at him, then it hit Ryan; Spencer.

"Or what about the neighborhood stripper who had-" Spencer was cut short by Ryan pulling him into a bone crushing hug. This was more than Ryan could ever hope for; a friend was here, someone he already knew, his best friend. The hug wasn't an awkward hug; it was more of a manly-childhood-best friends-uniting sort of hug.

When Ryan finally pulled back he decided to get a good look at Spencer. His hair had grown; he had gained some stubble and the remainder of his baby fat had gone away. His voice had also changed which was why he hadn't recognized it completely at first. For a while the boys just smiled at each other then Ryan decided to talk.

"I thought you moved to Iowa." Ryan would have remembered if Spencer had moved to Scotland instead of Iowa. He also would have a lot more excited if he knew that he would be going to the same school as Spencer again.

"I did, but a year and a half later my folks decided that they wanted to send me here because they heard how good the arts were here. I emailed you about it before I left but seeing as you still haven't replied, I'm guessing you're still your old, tech-caveman self." Ryan blushed at that. It was well known to everyone Ryan was close with that he was definitely not a technological prodigy.

As Ryan opened his mouth to release his amazing counter, which consisted of the words 'fuck' and 'off', the bell decided to ring telling the whole world it was time for Ryan and Spencer to part.

"I'll see you later Ryro, try to make some friends and do not break anything that looks valuable, I'll introduce you to some of my friends later on!" Spencer hollered as he jogged towards the West wing.

"As if you could make any friends Smith!" Ryan shouted back. Spencer replied by flipping Ryan off and throwing him a playful scowl as he turned the corner.

Ryan sighed as he was by himself again. He was glad him and Spencer were able to pick up that easily, but was beginning to feel nervous about meeting Spencer's friends. What if they didn't like him? Would Spencer stand by him or leave him to be with them? He shook his head clear of those thoughts. Spencer was smart and nice person and would only become friends with people who shared his interests and were friendly in some form. Ryan walked into the auditorium and found a seat next to the aisle in the third row next to some guy with bronze-brown hair.

-LINEBREAKER-

Gerard reached his dorm for the year and looked at the door to see who would be sharing a room with this year.

_Jared Leto & Gerard Way_

'Great' he thought, 'now our dorm will be known as the Den of Jerd and Gerd, typical.' It's not that he didn't like Jared, hell Jared and him were really close, but people always gave them shit about their names sounding so similar.

He fumbled in his pocket for the key and realized he already had it in his hand. Mumbling something about his own stupidity and slipped the key in the lock and opened the door. He stepped in and took in his surroundings. The dorm was a little bigger than the one he had had the previous year. Last year he shared a dorm with Ray that faced the gates of the school; this year his dorm faced the massive lake behind the school and it was up three floors higher than his old dorm.

The room was pretty basic; one bed, desk, night table and closet on each side of the room and a window on the far end. The window was a little to the right of the room so Gerard chose the left side of the room since he wasn't such a big fan of the sun. Most of his friends called him a vampire, which he went along with for the fun of it. Once he opened his first suitcase he smiled. The contents of the suitcase were his casual clothes, his toiletries and of course his make up.

Over the last few years Gerard had worked up a reputation of being a sassy, bi, loud singing, artistic, make up loving, vampire. A feat most normal people wouldn't be able to accomplish, and Gerard was definitely not a normal person. He stashed his casual clothes in a few drawers in his closet and filled the remaining two with his make up. Leaving his toiletries on his night table he began to unpack his uniform.

-LINEBREAKER-

Nate tried to conceal his flinch as a lanky boy sat next to him. Nerves were eating him up alive because he had never left Arizona let alone travelled to another continent. He missed his family and his best friend Sam. He began to shake out of fear and the boy next to him seemed to notice. Nate turned away when the boy tried to look at him because he was embarrassed to be seen like this. He heard the boy next to him sigh and then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy said with uncertainty in his voice, indicating he wasn't the sort to do this kind of thing. Nate turned to face the boy and nodded his nodded.

"I'm fine." Came Nate's squeaky reply. He cursed mentally. Most people considered his voice different because it was different, and it was also very prone to squeakiness. The boy giggled. It was quite dark in the auditorium but Nate could see the boy had light brown hair stylized into a messy faux hawk and light brown eyes.

"Really? Because you sound like you're scared shitless." Nate blushed and smiled halfheartedly at the boy. "It's just, I've never been so far from home." Came his honest reply. The boy's face softened and he stuck out his hand.

"Ryan Ross, Vegas loner kid, at your service," Nate smiled gratefully and shook his hand, "Nate Ruess, Arizona farm boy, pleased to meet you. What a coincidence that the two Americans find each other in this sea of people." Ryan put on his best serious face on and stage whispered, "I guess it's destiny."

The two boys stared at each other until Ryan couldn't contain his giggles any longer and both boys exploded into laughter. They were forced to stop once students and teachers started shooting them weird looks. The focused their attention on the man who had walked onstage a few moment ago but secretly, both boys were glad they were able to make a friend in their new school.

**A/N:**

**So? What do you think? Personally I like it. In most fics like this they have whatever pairing it is meet in the first chapter and they're immediately attracted to each other. I don't find that very realistic often although I always end up reading and enjoying them. In case you were wondering Nate Ruess is the singer from the band Fun. I decided to put them here because I love them and if it weren't for them I wouldn't have found all the other bands which I know sounds strange considering how different their musical styles are. No I don't just like Fun. because of We Are Young, I liked them since 2009 and Aim & Ignite. Sam by the way is Sam Means, Nate's childhood friend and the other half of their old band The Format. There's going to be more on the other characters and stuff later when they all meet. And yes, it is an all boys' school. REVIEW OR I HAVE NO INSPIRATION. Yes this will turn into banslash in case you were wondering. You have been warned.**


	2. Roommates

Dallon looked at the door to his dorm with curiosity. He didn't recognize the name whatsoever.

_Nate Ruess & Dallon Weekes_

He concluded that he was rooming with a new student. Silently he prayed to God that his new roomie wasn't a dick and unlocked the door. He stepped in and noted that the left side of the room would get extremely hot in the afternoon considering where the window was. He became unsure whether or not he should choose which side of the room he wanted; he didn't want this 'Nate' to get the idea he was a selfish jerk. After mentally arguing with himself for roughly seven minutes he decided to place his suitcase against a wall and pulled out a chair while he waited for Nate to arrive.

*LINEBREAKER*

Both boys were surprised when a bright orange headed, young looking woman stepped up onto the auditorium's stage. She introduced herself as Ms. Williams, the headmistress and English teacher. Neither of the two had come to visit the school before that day so naturally they never got to meet the staff. Nate's parents had told him about the teachers but Nate hadn't been listening and thought they had said Mr. Williams. Ryan's parents on the other hand just handed him the papers that held the information about the school, and he had been too lazy to go through them.

"A headmistress for an all boys' school?" Ryan said as he turned to the other and arched an eyebrow. Nate quickly sent him a skeptic look then focused his attention on the young woman who was dressed to look far older than she actually was. She was quite short, Nate realized, and her hair was obviously dyed. She cleared her throat before speaking into her mic.

"So as I said I am Ms. Williams. I'm here right now to give you some motivational speech about how you should always try your best and how being here will help you accomplish stuff and offer you new opportunities and stuff, however, I didn't prepare a speech. Plus I know that'll just bore you," she paused as a few boys hollered in approval, "So instead I'll cut this short and tell you where to go." She looked at the papers she had in her hand and read out;

"For those of you in S3, please go to the West wing. S4 to the East wing; S5 to the South wing and S6 to the North wing. The rest of you in S1 and S2 come with me, understand?" She gained a few mumbled responses and clapped her hands together, "Good, once you get there you'll see some brightly coloured sheets on the walls, these will tell you which dorm you are in. They are in alphabetical order so it will not say whom you are sharing with unless you search for someone who has the same dorm number. I trust you can get your bags there yourselves, now go!" She shooed them off and left the stage.

The back row of boys started filing out the doors and Ryan stood up. He started walking up the stairs and spoke to the other,

"Well I'm in S5 so I'm headed to the South Wing, what about you?" He turned to face Nate but realized he wasn't there. He looked back to where they were sitting to see the boy struggling with a suitcase that looked to be half his weight. _Shit! I forgot my suitcases! _Ryan face palmed and rushed back to Nate.

"No, no, I don't need any help at all," Nate said sarcastically, he then noticed Ryan didn't have a bag of any sort, "Where's your stuff?" He questioned. Ryan grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Um, I forgot them outside?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Nate chuckled and managed to get his suitcase up to the top of the staircase.

The twosome stepped out and Ryan let out a heavy sigh of relief when he spotted his suitcases down the corridor leaning against the wall. He ran over to them and waited for Nate to come over.

"Oh, you said that you were in S5 right? So am I, I think… S5 is the same as grade 11 right?" Ryan nodded and the two headed towards the South wing. Ryan was glad Nate was in S5 because now he would know at least one person, Spencer being a year younger. He then realized that most of Spencer's friends would be younger, fuck. Although they were probably great people he didn't want to be seen as the new kid who resided with the younger students. He was brought back to reality when he walked into a wall and heard Nate laugh to the right of him. He shot a playful glare at the other and saw they had arrived at the S5 dorms.

They quickly found the dorm sheets and were surprised at the minimal amount of students, there were only 34 in their year. Ryan would be in dorm 204, which meant the second floor, and Nate would be in dorm 408, fourth floor. They decided to walk the stairs together until they got to Ryan's floor. They decided to use the less appealing fire escape stairs since there were too many people for their liking at the main stairway. They walked together and talked about their interests.

"Well, back in Arizona, I joined a few punk bands as the singer, but we never stayed together very long. And I never took classes to sing since I don't believe in that sort of thing." Nate informed Ryan. It amused Ryan that Nate didn't believe in taking lessons, "Me and my best friend Sam, we were going to form a band once we graduated but now that my parents have sent me here… I don't see that happening." Nate continued with a sad smile. "That sucks, I hope I make a suitable replacement for Sam though. And I do believe it's 'my best friend Sam and I'." Ryan said. He was glad when Nate laughed at his attempt at a joke.

"Well, this is my floor, see you later! Hope your roommate isn't a douche!" Ryan said. He watched Nate struggle up the next flight of stairs with his suitcase when the other turned around and spoke, "Lucky bitch! I have to heave this rock up another two floors!"

Ryan laughed mockingly and walked towards his dorm.

*LINEBREAKER*

Dallon nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the door. He calmed himself down and opened the door to find an out of breath, bronze haired, medium height, mouse-nosed boy standing in front of him.

"Dude, don't you have a key?" He questioned. Mouse Nose face palmed and sucked in his breath, "No, I forgot to get mine. I guess I was too busy trying to find my way around." Dallon laughed and ruffled his medium-length brown hair.

"I think we'll get along just fine, please do come in." He said with fake courtesy. "Why thank you." Replied Mouse Nose with the same tone. Dallon then decided to ask for his name or else he'll probably end up calling the other Mouse Nose out loud, not a good first impression.

"Anyways, I'm Dallon Weekes. From your accent I can tell you are a fellow American. I'll try and help you 'round school; we'll sort our stuff and then go down to the S5 common room and I'll introduce you to my friends." Dallon said. Nate smiled gratefully at him and opened his mouth, "Thanks, I've never been anywhere but America before so it'd be nice to have some friends. Actually I already made a friend, his name's Ryan, you wouldn't mind if I took him with me would you? I'm Nate Ruess, but I guess you already knew that since it said so on the door-" Nate was cut off by the loud smack of Dallon face palming himself. Dallon already knew Mouse Boy-Nate's name, he saw it before he came in, it just slipped his mind.

"I'm not gonna ask," Nate said. The two laughed and Nate revealed he was from Arizona and he wouldn't mind the sun since it reminded him of home. Not that Dallon minded the sun either. They unpacked their stuff and Dallon spotted Nate's purple tie. They surprisingly didn't have houses at the school and the ties were just given out at random. There was a theory that the ties were used by the teachers to identify the sexuality of the students; purple meant straight, brown meant closeted, blue meant bi, green meant gay and black meant asexual. It was pretty accurate up until two years ago when Gabe Saporta, the gayest person in the entire world, was given a brown tie. Dallon himself wasn't there when this theory was considered but he heard about it from Shannon, he himself had a black tie. Dallon knew for a fact that he wasn't asexual so obviously the ties didn't mean anything, at least not anymore.

Once both of them had finished unpacking, Dallon and Nate headed down the stairs, the former being a bit faster than the latter because of his lanky stature. The two arrived and Nate's heart started beating a little faster as the two neared a group of boys Nate presumed to be Dallon's friends.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet!"

*LINEBREAKER*

"Fuck," Ryan whispered. He forgot to get his key and his roommate wasn't in, which meant he was locked out of his own dorm. He grunted in frustration and cursed Nate for being so easy to talk to. He turned to go back downstairs but bumped into a short black haired boy with a lip piercing. The smaller of the two smiled and stuck out his hand.

"You must be Ryan, I'm Frank, Frank Iero. We will be sharing a dorm for a whole year. Isn't that great!? Sorry you had to come right when I was at the bathroom." Ryan noted that Frank was a tad bit hyper, he could probably get used to that. Ryan smiled and was then death hugged by the small teen with strength he didn't think would be possible for someone of that size. Once Frank let go, he unlocked the door and the two stepped in.

Ryan was greeted by a room that was half covered in band posters including The Misfits, Black Flag, Joy Division and many more. Ryan decided then that Frank was probably rock and punk music.

"Sorry that I chose a side without consulting you first but otherwise I wouldn't have been able to put up all my posters and I don't want to tan my beautiful fair skin, hope you don't mind the sun." Frank said sheepishly and Ryan reassured him that he was fine with it. Frank then urged Ryan that he should just leave his stuff and they could deal with it later because Frank wanted to introduce him to all of his friends. Frank was definitely a little ball of energy. When they left Frank had Ryan in tow and Ryan had to increase his normal walking pace by twenty-five percent. They rushed down the stairs and Ryan asked the other, "Do you know a boy named Spencer Smith?" Ryan hoped for the best that Frank and Spencer didn't have any problems with each other.

"Spence? Yeah, we're pretty close, how do you know him?" Frank said and looked back at Ryan with questioning eyes. "Well, we've known each other since kindergarten so basically he was my best friend until he moved to Iowa. But now he's here, when did he move here by the way?" "Last year, fit in right away and became great friends with Brendon and Jon, you'll definitely meet them later." Frank replied.

They arrived at their destination and Ryan looked around for Nate who was nowhere to be found. He instead found Spencer and saw that he hadn't seen him yet. He told Frank to be quiet while he sneaked up behind Spencer. His friend was talking animatedly to a clean-shaven boy wearing big-framed glasses. _He's cute, _Ryan thought and then focused back on the task ahead. You see, Ryan's gay, but has never told anyone since his parents were so homophobic. Well his mother was, he didn't know about his dad. However at the moment Ryan was positioned right behind Spencer, ready to pounce; the other boy had seen Ryan, but Ryan had signaled him to keep quiet.

"SURPRISE NEXTDOOR STRIPPER WITH A GERMAN SHEPERD!" Ryan shouted at the top of his lungs, making Spencer jump six feet into the air and let out a high-pitched squeal. The boy with glasses laughed and Ryan stood there looking proud of himself. Frank walked over once it was over, doubling over in laughter and clutching his stomach.

"Spence… man… I didn't know… you…c-could…sound so…so girly!" The unnamed boy said in between giggles. Ryan was momentarily mesmerized by his velvety voice. Spencer playfully shoved Ryan and said, "Fuck you, Ross."

After about two minutes of laughing, glasses boy turned to Ryan, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Brendon Urie and you must be Ryan, Spencer's told me a lot about you. I'm sorry if that sounded stalkerish." Brendon said. Ryan eyed Spencer suspiciously and was met with a smug look. Ryan then realized that the only people he had met that day were in fact, Americans. He then replied.

"Yeah, that's me."

**A/N: Okay, I know the ages and school are messed up but I can't make everything perfect. At the moment I've only been listening to The Beatles and my mind has been affected in many ways. This story will probably be quite long but it will take some time to complete. Hope you follow and stick with the story and don't turn away just because your favourite person isn't in it just yet. They're coming. And it's not just centered on Ryan and Nate.**

**-BandomFan**


	3. Calluses

Frank noticed Ryan's fingers and squealed in excitement.

"Bren! Bren! _Brenny!_" Frank had to use Brendon's nickname that he detested in order to get him to notice him. Brendon gave him a _Bitch, what? _look and Frank grabbed Ryan's hand and practically shoved it in Brendon's face.

"Calluses! Calluses! Calluses Brenny-Bear, that's what! We got ourselves a guitar player!" Ryan had known this kid what? Twelve minutes? And already he was playing and showing off Ryan like he was some kind of new toy that none of the other kids had. But judging from the looks on Spencer and Brendon's faces, well Spencer's, Brendon was with Frank celebrating Ryan's callused fingers, this was pretty normal. Spencer squeezed past Frank and Brendon's celebratory dance and told Ryan to get used to the two spazzes. Ryan nodded and looked reassured then decided just to watch the two boys dance.

The dance involved Brendon back-flipping and doing the worm while Frank was playing an air guitar with his tongue hanging out. That went on for about a minute and a half until Frank's guitar solo ended up with him thrashing about on the floor and then Brendon stepped over Frank with one leg and started his own guitar solo, all the while Frank had decided to roll over onto his back and now had his legs up in the air behind Brendon.

"What are they celebrating now?" Ryan was startled by the voice and looked over to his right to see an average height, dark-haired, pale boy watching the scene before him. "Ryan here, has evidence of guitar playing on his fingers and they found it." Spencer answered and the newly arrived boy tutted and wagged a finger at Ryan. "Never give these boys more reasons to be hyper, they already have too many. Now excuse me while I go and calm Frank down." Ryan could tell that the other and Frank were good friends.

The boy casually strutted to Frank, bent down, grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. Frank immediately calmed down and used his hands to force the other boy deeper into the kiss. Brendon looked unimpressed and stepped away, "Seriously Gerard? Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Frank whined when Gerard pulled away from the kiss to look at Brendon and send him a smug look, then he pulled Frank in for a second kiss and started paying with Frank's black locks.

"Are they together or…?" Ryan questioned Spencer, "Well, yes and no. You see, it's no big secret that Frank has a HUGE crush on the King of Bi-Vampires," Ryan sent him a confused look and Spencer continued, "You'll understand as time goes by. Anyways, as mentioned, Frank is totally in love with his best friend Gerard. Yes when Gerard found out it was a bit awkward but he usually uses this to his own advantage, not that Gerard's leading Frank on. Anyways, Gerard has mixed feelings; you can tell that he loves the boy, just not as much, and often it seems like he just want Frank as a friend. It's really confusing; at one point they'll be a couple and at another they'll be best friends." "But if Gerard's not leading Frank on then what does 'using this to his own advantage' mean?" Ryan asked.

"Ah, good question. Well leading him on would indicate that he letting Frank believe that there was a chance, but Ger always clearly states he'd rather be friends. But the problem is that I don't think Gerard knows what he wants himself. Sure there are moments when Gerard abuses his power over Frank like now, but usually it's for the greater good. And for moments like these, Frank knows that it doesn't really mean anything more than Gerard wanting him to stop being spazzy, but he treasures their kisses nevertheless." By this time the two boys had stopped sucking each other's faces off and Frank was pouting while Gerard was casually lounging on one of the big couches in the common room.

"Fucking tease." Frank said while sitting down beside Gerard. Gerard sat up, wrapped his arms around Frank and cooed into his neck, "I'm sorry Frankie, I really am. Will this make it up for you?" Gerard's grip got tighter around Frank and he started snuggling with the smaller teen. Ryan could tell by the look of concentration on Frank's face that he was trying not to give into his crushes hugs; he failed, miserably.

By this time three other boys had walked in on the scene. One lanky boy with awkward knees and blonde and brown hair; a boy with similar glasses to Brendon and short, black, curly hair; and a boy with a bit of stubble, bright blue eyes and brown hair. They were all very attractive. The lanky boy saw Gerard and Frank cuddling, whooped and threw himself on the duo.

"Fuck yeah, cuddling!" Frank scowled and playfully hit the boy. "Bad Mikey, my Gee!" Gerard snorted and spoke, "Technically I'm more Mikey's since I'm his brother." "Shut the fuck up _Arthur_," Frank shot back.

"Guys, manners, we don't want to scare Ryan off by making him think that we're as mature as three year olds!" Brendon states in an overly mature tone. By this time more boys had gathered on the couch and floor and all of them seemed to be just as 'unique' as the first six boys. "But then he won't like us for who we are." The boy with black curls protested. He was met with a few hums of agreement and Brendon sighed as he sat down and looked apologetically at Ryan, "I tried."

"Ha, you're such a hypocrite Bren. You're the spazziest of us all, and you have ADHD." A boy with long elegant limbs and medium-length, stringy, brown hair said and stood up to approach Ryan, "In all honesty, before I knew that he had ADHD, I always thought Bren was on drugs." Ryan giggled and Brendon huffed in annoyance, "Well maybe I was on drugs, but I didn't tell anyone." Was Brendon's horribly thought out comeback, which made him receive manzy _Dude, what the fuck? _looks. Brendon cast his eyes downwards in defeat and started talking to a boy with stubble and shaggy hair. Ryan saw that all the boys were dressed casually in jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, band shirts, sweaters and other various comfortable clothing.

The tall boy stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm William Beckett, I know it sounds British and all but I'm from Illinois. Call me Will, I'm here for my last year before graduating, at least I hope I graduate." "Ryan Ross, oh and can I ask you something?" Will nodded in response, "How is it that, although we are in Scotland, all of you are American. And why do we have a headMISTRESS even though it's an all boys school?" Will didn't even hesitate to answer,

"Well I can't answer why we have a headmistress, we just do, she's awesome though. And the reason all us Americans have found each other is because this school, like any other, is separated into cliques. We're actually not the only Americans here but we stick together 'cause we share the same interests, namely music, and don't care what people think about us. Our 'clique' is considered the 'American Rock Kids'; we would be called the 'Rock Kids' but that's the Brits who are into rock. We get along with them well and we probably would have become one big clique if it weren't for the slight musical preferences." Will explains and things cleared up for Ryan.

Ryan feels a tap on his shoulder and spins around to see Frank, "Hey," Frank says sheepishly, "Sorry you had to see that… But um, I'm here now roomie and I will introduce you to everyone." He finished and grinned brightly. "No, that's fine, I've just been scarred for life, nothing important. And you don't have to show me around if you'd rather be with Gerard." Ryan said and glanced at the boy mentioned. "Nah, I'm good. I got two long snogs so I'm fine," he then spun around on his heels to count the number of people there. "Where's Bill?" "Right here." Answered Will to the right of Ryan, "Right…" He continued counting and looked displeased with himself. "Ray and Dallon are missing, and Ryan's friend, Nick was it?" "No it was Nate." "Psh, same difference, anyways we need to find him as well, in the mean time I'll introduce you to a few people."

Frank then started pushing Ryan around the room in order to introduce him to everyone. To summarize everyone Ryan made a mental list of all the guys, he thanked God he had a good memory. First off in Frank's sub-group there was Gerard, Mikey (Gerard's lanky little brother), Bob, Ray (who hadn't arrived yet) and of course Frank. In Brendon's sub-group there was Spencer, Jon (the shaggy haired boy Brendon talked to), Brendon and Dallon (also not here yet). Then the rest were also a sub-group, they were; Jared, Will, Gabe (the extreme gay), Jack (the curly black haired kid) and Shannon (Jared's older brother). Brendon, Spencer, Mikey and Jack were in S4; Gerard, Frank, Bob, Ray, Jon, Dallon and Jared were with Ryan in S5; and Gabe, Will and Shannon were in S6 but they all hung out in the S5 common room whenever they're indoors. He also found out Will and Gabe were going out.

"Good thing that those two don't share a room, otherwise we'd be hearing sex noises all the way in the South wing." Mikey said and Will blushed while Gabe looked proud of himself and put an arm around his boyfriend.

Ryan decided to butt in with a question he had been meaning to ask for quite a while, "So do you get to choose who you stay with for the next year or is this all just one big coincidence?" "Oh definitely coincidence," Jared said seriously, "Oh really?" "Yes coincidence that Will is practically best friends with two of the teachers. You're lucky you got put in with Frank instead of some stuck up douche." Ah, Will being close to two of the teachers gets preference and can practically choose who shares with who.

"Yeah, your school year would have sucked!" Jon lisped. Ryan smiled at how quickly and well he fit in with these people; usually it was quite hard for Ryan to make friends, but now he was a part of a clique with loads of friends. He couldn't help but wonder where Nate was and if he was getting as many friends as he was, he would have to find him at some point so they could talk.

"So, which teachers has Will buddied up with?" Ryan inquired. "The chemistry/biology teacher Mr. Mrotek, but we all call him Andy or The Butcher, and and the algebra teacher Mr. Siska whom we call Sisky." Shannon said. Ryan nodded and noted that he didn't take chemistry but that he would meet 'The Butcher' in biology. Something tells him that his name may have come from the biology lessons and he should probably prepare himself for some gore.

He sat himself down on a free armchair and Frank promptly parked himself on the left armrest. "So, what kind of music do you like? It's very important that we know in this community, although I'm sure you've got great taste since Spence would never hang out with someone with bad taste." Ryan felt a little uncomfortable since Frank was about two centimetres away from his face but answered anyways, "Well, um, most of the bands you like and, uh, Muse, Smashing Pumpkins… stuff like that y'know?" "Did someone say Smashing Pumpkins?!" A rabid Mikey Way pounced onto Frank to look Ryan straight in the eye. Ryan nodded quickly and Mikey got off Frank and sat on the other armrest, "I like this kid," "I'm older than you…" "Your point is?" Ryan had no answer to that since he was so amused. Mkey stuck his nose in the air and said, "That's what I thought." Brendon walked over and sat himself in Ryan's lap, not acknowledging the others discomfort. Will looked at him apologetically but judging from the rest of the boys' looks it was normal for Brendon to sit on people. Ryan was going to have to get used to a lot of weird behavior. While Brendon was discussing animatedly with Mikey the joys of Skittles, he somehow managed to whack Ryan square on the nose which made the older boy grunt in pain. "Sorry about that," Brendon said then returned to his conversation with Mikey.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet!"

**A/N: Okay so this story isn't going to be the most realistic story ever in terms of the school stuff. But not stuff like there are no Brits in a school in Glasgow. Just I can't everything perfect so don't pick on me for it. Ray's not here yet because he's dealing with a problem that you'll find out about soon and Dallon's with Nate. AND Jack=Jack Antonoff the guitar player in Fun. Goodbye readers and happy IEROWEEN/Halloween! (I'm going as Revenge era Gerard)**

******EDIT Nov 9th: ALSO special thanks to BatteryBabyKilljoy for not only reviewing but also pointing out that in Scotland they don't use the English year system if you see year 10/11/12/13 anywhere tell me so I may fix it**

**-Bandom Fan**


	4. Spontaneous

Nate tried hiding as much of himself as possible for the longest amount of time he could waste before meeting Dallon's friends. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he was never this shy around any other group of people. But for some reason he just didn't feel ready to meet anyone. The boys had all moved their heads in Dallon's general direction while Dallon moved aside so all of their judging eyes could find Nate. He realized he was staring at the floor so he looked up to face them.

"Nate?" He recognized Ryan's voice and searched for the Ryhawk. After a few seconds of he caught sight of it; Ryan was being sat on by a brown-haired boy with black hipsterish glasses who was talking to another lanky boy who was lounging on the right armrest of Ryan's armchair. Ryan smiled at him and looked like he needed saving. Nate saw that one side of his nose was blackening and couldn't help wonder what happened and what kind people he was about to, hopefully, befriend.

"Is that Ryan?" Dallon asked. "Hmm? Oh, yeah," Nate replied. Dallon glanced back at Ryan then to Nate and smirked, "Well, why don't you go help the poor boy before Brendon's apple bottom crushes him? No one else is going to do it so if you want to keep him alive I suggest you go save him, then you can do the whole 'meet and greet' thing." Nate nodded and walked towards Ryan. Once he reached the boy he asked 'Brendon' to please stop smushing his first friend in Scotland.

"Fine, but we all know Ryan enjoyed it, he'll probably come back so I can sit on him more." Brendon said while waggling his eyebrows. Nate looked amused whereas Ryan was dragging him off and trying to conceal his reddening face, "Whoa, slow down there Ryan," Nate spluttered out. Ryan's pace slowed and the two kept walking towards Dallon.

"Yo, homeboy," Dallon said with a bad 'hood' accent, "I'm Dallon but you can call me President Weekes." Ryan smiled timidly, "I'm Ryan and you can call me, um… Ryro?" Dallon chuckled and Nate giggled at Ryan's shyness. "Dallon's nice, judging from the twenty three minutes I spent with him, so you can loosen up a bit." Nate elbowed Ryan teasingly and Ryan turned to pout at him.

"Okay, so, anyway before I meet everyone I want to see what kind of first impression they made on you!" Nate said. Ryan smirked and turned to face the rest of the boys who were intently listening in on the conversation to see what kind of first impressions they make, "Well, first of all that over there," he said while pointing at a boy with a lip piercing, short black hair and short stature, "is my roommate Frank, he's nice and all but a bit um," "SPONTANEOUS?!" Frank hollered while pouncing on Ryan.

Nate laughed as Ryan looked up at him from under Frank, "Fuck you Ruess, help me up." Nate arched an eyebrow and looked at Frank who was shaking his head to signal him not to. Nate shrugged and told Ryan to go on with the introductions. Ryan rolled his eyes and continued, "Well the longish black haired, pale boy who was sitting next to Frank is Gerard. Don't tell Frank that I told you but Frankie loves Gerard!" Ryan said in a mock whisper. Frank whacked him and Nate looked at Frank as if to ask if it was true.

"Yes, it's true… I'm a guy who fell for his guy best friend, he doesn't mind though." Frank replied and looked back at Gerard to blow him a kiss in which Gerard countered by 'seductively' licking the air. Nate looked awestruck and Frank let out a sigh.

"Oh come on, it's not that pathetic to fall for your best friend, it happens to many people. And besides, if he was your best friend you'd fall for him too!" Nate shook his head rapidly that Ryan thought he was going to break his neck again, "No, no, no, it's not that, it's just… And everyone accepts you for it?" Nate asked seriously, "Well yeah, of course they're our- wait, your not homophobic are you?" Nate's eyes widened, "No! Of course not, I proudly stand up for LGBTQ rights and if I didn't, well, that would be kind of hypocritical since I'm bi myself."

There was a moment of silence before Dallon stepped beside Nate and announced, "Round of applause for this man for being so brave and open to people he hasn't known for even an hour." He began clapping and the others joined him while Nate blushed slightly. Ryan was especially taken aback by his honesty; Ryan himself hadn't told anyone at all that he was gay and Nate has the courage to blurt out his sexuality to a room full of people he barely knows.

"Well, should we continue with the introductions?" Nate offered sheepishly.

-LINEBREAKER-

"C'mon Andrew, you can't be hermit for the rest of your school life." "But I like being a loner," Andrew Dost complained. He and Ray had been roomed together this year, and although the two had never really talked to each other before, they had hit off very well. And because of that, Ray realized what a great person Andrew was and was now forcing the poor boy to _socialize_ with his friends. Seriously, Andrew preferred to be left in solitary and now Ray just expected him to mingle with other people. Newsflash, Andrew didn't like people. Andrew groaned in annoyance as the fro-bearing teen dragged him towards the S5 common room.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, you hang with us for a week and if you really can't relate to anyone, then you may leave us to be with yourself." Andrew groaned again but figured one week wouldn't be too bad so he nodded his head in agreement. Ray smiled and continued dragging Andrew along the corridor.

They reached the room and were welcomed by the sight of Frank sitting on top of a light brown haired kid Ray had never seen before. In front of them stood a bronze haired kid with a pixie nose whom Ray had never seen before either.

Andrew's body then decided that now would be the perfect time to let out an extremely loud and awkward sneeze to signify to the world that his socially awkward self had arrived. In that moment all attention was pulled away from the boy Frank was abusing and was shoved onto Andrew as fifteen heads snapped to stare at him. Andrew decided that once he could move again, he would sprint out of the room as fast as possible and find a rock to hide under for the rest of his life. However, Toro foiled Andrew's amazingly thought out plan by dragging him into the limelight and saying the following,

"Everybody, you all know Andrew, well except you two newcomers anyways, me and him are sharing a dorm this year and I found out that he is a really cool guy. So, he's going to hang with us for at least a week, longer if he chooses." Andrew should feel flattered because of how highly Ray spoke of him, but all that speech had made him want to do was dig a hole and bury himself in it. Why was God so cruel to him?

-LINEBREAKER-

_So many new additions to our group this year,_ Gerard thought. He didn't know whether to like or dislike that so he decided to go with unfazed. With that thought out of the way **(Haha, WAY get it? Never mind my horrid humor)** he turned to talk to his little brother. Ryan would come around with Nate soon enough once Frankie got off him so Gerard decided not to watch Ryan and Nate talk to everyone like a stalker.

"So, Gee, when you gonna tell Frank?" Mikey said after nudging the older of the two. "Tell him what?" "What you told me a week ago!" Gerard had to think back, what had he said? Oh yeah, he had told Mikes that his feelings for Frank had started blooming a bit more; he had already developed a feeling of more than friendship the previous year, but being away from Frank so long made him realize how much he cared for the fun-sized spazz.

Gerard paused for a moment before answering Mikey, "No, maybe soon but not now, I still am not really sure about an actual relationship with him." Mikey looked slightly disappointed but nodded in understanding. Gerard glanced at Frank who was once again talking with his hands to explain thoroughly to Nate and Ryan the powers of Ray's fro. Gerard giggled at his silliness and Mikey sighed at his brother. Why couldn't he see how smitten he was with Frank?

_He'll see it soon enough, then him and Frank can live happily ever after in a black castle where Frank will be the King of Dogs and Gerard will be the Sassy Queen of Vampires, _Mikey reassured himself. He giggled at the thought because face it, although Gerard was definitely taller than Frank, he was also definitely more feminine too. This gained him a weird look from Bob and Mikey didn't bother explaining.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, and so late… Yes I know it's shitty, writer's block and although we had a five day weekend I still had to go to school for IB drama and band rehearsals. But to make up for it I put in some of Gee's feelings about Frank *LE GASP* He's considering it? DUN DUN DUN!**

**Good news though I'm singing Teenagers by MyChem first thing in the IB performance, YAY. This is pretty much how the conversation went down:**

**IB Girl: So do you know the song Teenagers? **

**Me (sitting next to my My Chemical Romance bag): By who? **

**IB: My Chemical Romance, I'm sure you know it. **

**Me: Oh yeah **

**IB: Well you and me are going to sing chorus in the beginning. **

**Me on the outside: Oh, cool **

**Me on the inside: FUCK YES! MY SECOND FAVOURITE SONG OFF MY FAVOURITE BAND'S SECOND ALBUM! AND I GET TO SWEAR IN THE PERFORMANCE!**

**Happy dance. Then she played Out On The Town by Fun. Not knowing how much I love them.**

**Andrew Dost plays the um… ****bass guitar, guitar, trumpet, French horn, piano, keyboards, flugelhorn, drums,**** etc. for Fun.**

**Love him and his talent. Ever watched the Making of Walking The Dog by Fun.? At one point it says which instruments he plays and I was like… that's a lot…**


	5. Concerned

Nate stared up at the ceiling of his new room. He couldn't sleep and he wasn't sure if it was because he was excited about being at the school, or if Dallon's snoring was keeping him up. Either way he couldn't sleep. His mind went over the events of that day; he thought of all the guys and wondered what sort of impression he had made.

The guys themselves were all pretty awesome dudes. He was obviously going to get along better with some of them better than others, but all in all they were cool people. He got along pretty well with Andrew since they both could relate to being lonerish because even though back in Arizona he had Sam, he was really the only _real _friend Nate had. The others were just sort of there and were only around him for social status. He had actually been quite popular even though he wasn't the richest or sportiest guy, his popularity was built solely off the fact that he had lived in Arizona so long and everyone knew him. Here however, he had just joined this huge school and been accepted into one of the cliques without knowing what social status they held. Not that that would change his mind about joining them.

Here Nate felt that he could relate better to all the people he had met since they were all so into music. The fact that there were no girls at the school helped too. He had always been a socially awkward penguin when it came to girls but somehow he still ended up with his fair share of dates. That's what confused him so much. Why anyone would want to go out with him. He understood why they would want to pretend to be his friend, but faking a relationship? That was a lot of effort put in when they could have gone after someone more popular if they wanted to climb the social ladder higher.

His internal rant was interrupted by Dallon falling off his bed, causing a muted thud and Nate slowly moved his head to make sure his roommate was okay. He somehow had managed to sleep through his fall and was now snugly sleeping on the floor curled into a ball. Nate snorted at the sight, causing Dallon to stir. Nate had to place his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles and not wake the other. He lay there a little longer waiting for sleep to claim him.

-LINEBREAKER-

Mikey scrambled out of bed and did his morning stretches, which consisted of him doing some karate kicks and punches at the air. After hearing his back pop he pulled apart the curtains and the sunlight assaulted his eyes. He stepped out of the way of the sunlight so that it could shine on his roommate instead. Brendon mumbled in his sleep,

"Five more minutes mommy…" he mumbled. Mikey rolled his eyes knowingly, he had been preparing in case he was roomed with Brendon. He moved over to the boy and pinched the other's nose closed so he wouldn't be able to breathe. Brendon struggled for a few moments, his legs and arms thrashing about, until he opened his eyes and glared at Mikey. "You'll thank me later, now get up you little shit." He joked while pulling the other up.

"Ew, mornings," came Brendon's meek reply.

Mikey opened his small closet to gather his uniform. Uniform wasn't all that strict; any plain coloured shirt; black dress pants; black school blazer; school tie; and dress shoes. Today he decided on a light-orange shirt to go with his blazer and green tie. He got undressed and dressed within three minutes, collected his toothbrush, toothpaste and comb and headed towards the bathroom.

Brendon followed shortly after and the two headed toward the S4 third floor bathroom.

Once they got there Brendon went to take a piss and Mikey started brushing his teeth, his internal stereo playing Irish Blood, English Heart by Morrissey **(A/N: My personal favourite Morrissey song)**. He brushed along to the baseline of the song until the end since the song was a little over two and half minutes, the perfect amount of time needed for brushing teeth. He spat out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth with water and spat that out too. He then proceeded to rinse his face with water and realized too late that he hadn't brought a towel. He ended up just using his sleeve to wipe his face and then combed back his blonde and brown locks.

"Mikes, what time is it?" He shrugged not knowing either and told Brendon he'd be heading back now to get his stuff. After Brendon had sent him a nod, Mikey walked back to their dorm at the end of the hallway, hands in his pockets. He arrived at the room and checked his schedule to see what his first lesson would be. Art: with Patrick. Technically he was supposed to call him Mr. Stump but Patrick was another one of those teachers the guys had befriended. After that he had business and economics with Josh. Him he had to call Josh because otherwise there would always be the confusion of whether he was referring to him or his brother Zac who also taught at the school.

Brendon stumbled into the room and adjusted his glasses. He then took a look at his schedule and groaned,

"My first lesson is Biology with the Butcher, Mikey!" He whined, forgetting that Mikey was yet to have his morning coffee. Mikey ignored his whines and responded, "Andy's fine, he just likes to push your buttons."

"Yeah, but only _my _buttons, no one else's!" Brendon complained while holding out his tie, he didn't know how to tie one. Mikey shrugged his shoulders and took ahold of the tie, "Maybe your one of his favourites and just has a weird way of showing it, honestly Brendon, you've been here what? Three years? And you still don't know how to tie a tie!?"

Brendon looked sheepishly at Mikey and retrieved his now tied brown tie. He placed it around his neck, tightened it and flipped down his collar. "Thanks Mikey." Mikey nodded in return and the two collected their books and headed down to the dining hall.

-LINEBREAKER-

Gerard sat at their usual table stirring his coffee. He was all by his lonesome because for the first time in his life he had gotten up early. It was 6:04 and classes didn't start until 8:15 and the guys wouldn't be getting up until around seven. He sipped his coffee and looked out the window behind him. It was raining, surprise, surprise. The skies were grey to match his groggy mood and he swiveled around to put his legs up on the table. He drifted off and thought of revenge schemes he could carry out on those kids who had bullied Mikey back in Jersey.

He was brought back to reality when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He opened one eye and saw that the clock was now showing that it was 6:58. He pulled out his phone from his pocket to see who was calling.

_Incoming call Mom_

He rolled his eyes. He had been away for two days and already his mum was worrying. He loved her and all, she could possibly be the best mum in the world, but it did get a little annoying. He pressed the accept call button and put his phone to his ear.

"Hey mom what-" He was interrupted by small sniffling sounds on the other end of the line, "Mom, what's wrong?" There were a few moments of silence until Gerard started to hear weeping on the other end. "Mom!?"

"Gerard, your mother and I called to tell you something." He could tell it was something serious as his dad was speaking with such a formal tone.

"Yes?"

"And could you tell Mikey too? He's forgotten his phone again and I- I don't want to have to repeat myself," Gerard nodded and realized they couldn't see him so instead he mumbled back a yes, "Last night, something happened, um, your grandmother she…"

Silence.

Gerard knew what was coming next but wasn't prepared for it at all. His grandmother, Elena Lee Rush, who had been there supporting and pushing him to make the right decisions, who had accidently embarrassed him countless times while proving her love. She was gone.

He knew it was going to happen soon as her state was getting progressively worse over the years, but what he hadn't realized was that he never accepted it. He had lived in a fantasy where she would live forever to encourage him and help through everything. But that was impossible. He sat there emotionless, staring at the wall ahead of him.

"She's gone Gerard." He heard his mother say. That's when he broke. Tears filled his eyes, taunting him to spill. He looked at his phone and raised it high in the air before throwing it with great force onto the marble floor, splitting it in two. The bang echoed through the corridors and Gerard sat there with tears spilling down his face. He made no sound as he cried and sat in solitary.

"Jeez, my ears- Gerard?" Frank said while walking into the hall. Their table was at the very back of the room and he headed towards it. He saw the broken phone and started, "I never knew you were one to pull tantrums." He said while looking up at Gerard. He then saw that Gerard was crying. Something was wrong. Gerard never cried.

"Gerard what's wrong?" He asked worriedly while rushing over to his crush. He sat next to him and held his hand. "Gee…" He began wiping away the other's tears until Gerard jerked away from his touch, reclaiming his own hand. He looked at Frank with an emotion Frank had never seen on Gerard's face before. Grief.

"Just leave me alone Frank." He said, there was no emotion in his voice. Frank decided not to push it but took hold of Gerard's hand. Gerard looked at Frank's hand and then at his face, tears still steadily flowing. He sniffed a little and pulled back his hand. He shook his head violently and started down the hall. It took Frank a moment to register but once he did he was on his feet chasing, sprinting, after Gerard.

Gerard passed Mikey and Brendon and felt a slight pang of guilt as he saw the look of concern on his brother's face. He ignored it for the moment because right now, too much was going through his mind. He headed towards the South Wing and didn't mind nor take notice to all the people who had seen him crying. He still made no sound as he pushed through the crowds to get to his dorm.

Once he was there he opened the already unlocked door and faced Jared.

"Out."

Jared looked at him with concern. Why was everyone so concerned?  
"Now."

Jared slowly moved out of the room and Gerard watched his very move until he was out. He locked the door after Jared, knowing he didn't have his key. He then moved to his desk where he had picture of him and Mikey as kids, one his whole family, and one of him and his grandma. He took the last one and looked at it. He caressed his grandmother's picture and stared at it. Suddenly he tossed with all his strength across the room where it hit the wall. Glass shattered everywhere and the picture tore a little.

He flipped his desk over wanting to destroy it as if it were the Death that had claimed his grandmother. He still made no sound. He walked over to the flipped desk and searched around for a little tube. He found it, his anti-depressants. He had stopped using them two years ago but secretly had kept a few bottles incase he would need them.

Unscrewing the lid he thought of the lullaby his grandmother always used to sing to him even as he grew older.

_Used to._

She would sing it to him in her beautiful, near perfect voice whenever he was upset, mad, or even just tired. And it never failed to soothe him.

_Standing out there in the cold,_

_Stood a man alone and desperate,_

"_No stars will shine upon my sorry head tonight," He sang,_

"_No one mourning or grieving for me,_

"_No tears will be shed or cries will be heard,_

"_No friends or family by my side,_

"_No time for that you worthless brat,_

"_For I am just a man out here in the cold,_

"_Alone and desperate,_

"_And so I stand here and mourn myself,_

"_So long and goodnight,"_

_So long and goodnight_

His parents never approved of the song because, although he didn't understand as a child, the man in the song was obviously about to commit suicide. As he grew older and learned the meaning of the song he grew to love it more. Not because of the idea of suicide, but because of the emotion in that song. Now he would never hear her sing that song ever again and it pained him. It caused him so much distress it pained him physically. And there was only one way to stop it.

He poured two pills into his hand but felt unsatisfied and poured in another two. He looked at them for a little while and raised them in the air. He quickly swallowed them after muttering,

"So long and goodnight."

**A/N: Poor Gee… I know she doesn't die until later on in their lives. And now you have all witnessed my attempt at poetry, I swear that the line 'No stars will shine upon my sorry head' is from somewhere else. So if it is then it's not mine and neither is 'So long and goodnight' obviously. I feel like no one's reading… **** Please review because it will help to know people are reading and not just from the traffic stats.**


	6. Don't

"Frank!"

Frank could hear Mikey's distressed calls from down the hall but he didn't stop.

"Frank! What happened to Gerard!? Why was he crying?" Frank still didn't stop. He needed to get to Gerard. He needed to know what happened that had made his best friend cry. Gerard never cried.

He was too stuck in his thoughts to realize the younger Way brother had caught up with him. Mikey grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He looked at Frank with seriousness that Frank had never seen him have before, "Frank, what happened to my brother?"

"I don't know Mikey! All I know is that when I came into the dining hall this morning, Gerard had completely fucking destroyed his phone and he was crying! He wouldn't fucking tell me why and when I tried to fucking help him, he rejected my touch and comfort!" The shorter of the two exclaimed, hurt obviously evident on his face. Frank saw Mikey's forehead scrunch up in worry and he let go of Frank's arm. They stared at each other for a while before Brendon grabbed ahold of both of them to drag them to Gerard's dorm. To be honest both of them had forgotten he was there.

"Well if we're going to help Gerard we might as well go find him!" He said. The three then proceeded to sprint to the South Wing and Frank directed them to Gerard and Jared's room.

When they got to the room they found a worried looking Jared standing outside. _Fuck. _Frank thought, _If he's out here, then Gerard's all by himself inside._

Mikey reached him first, "Why is Gerard in there by himself?"

"He asked me to get out and it looked like if I didn't he would rip my heart out with his bare hands, so I gave him some space. But…" At that point Jared trailed off. None of them really wanted to hear the rest and Frank and Mikey's mouths were frozen agape with fear. Brendon saw this and sighed when he realized that he must be the one to deliver the dreaded question,

"But what?" He asked, his eyes pleading at Jared to tell them. Jared sighed, "But a few minutes after, while I was standing outside by the door I heard a smash, and then a little while after an even louder one. I tried to force open the door but couldn't so instead I placed my ear against it to hear anything else going on in there clearer. For a few moments there was only silence but then I heard him mumble something along the lines of, 'So wrong and good right'."

Frank didn't understand but Mikey's reaction was enough to set him off. The poor kid had turned as white as a ghost and Frank had to shake him in order to get him to speak. Frank faced Mikey and looked him in the eye.

"Mikey, what does that mean?"

Mikey opened his mouth to form words but it failed him. He attempted a few more times before it finally worked, "He, he didn't say 'so wrong and good right', he said 'so long and goodnight'." When he didn't say more Frank urged him to go on, "Gerard would only ever say that when he's trying to make himself feel better, something's really wrong. It's actually a line from a song Elena would sing to him to make him feel better. Whatever it is that happened, it's really bad."

At that, Frank knew he had to get inside and help Gerard. He started to bang on the door while calling Gerard's name. He went on and on until Brendon had to pull him away from the door. There was a sad look in Brendon's eyes and he shook his head.

Frank looked around to see that Ray had arrived and Jared had left, presumably to get a spare key. He could see Andrew lurking down the corridor, aware that it was obviously not his place to be here. Frank respected that. Mikey however, was still frozen on his spot; the only difference was that now Ray and Brendon were trying to snap him out of his state of misery.

He waited impatiently for another three and a half minutes until Jared arrived. Once Jared got there, Frank shot him an annoyed yet grateful glance and hurriedly took the key from him to unlock the door. He fumbled with the key in worry, anxiety building up inside of him. What was he going to find in there?

He attempted at inserting the key in the lock again and finally succeeded. Turning the key and not bothering to take it out again, Frank swung the door open with more force than he thought he had, causing a loud _bang_ that startled Mikey out of his state.

For a moment Frank just stood there, taking in the sight of the wrecked room. Jared's side of the room was nearly untouched apart from the unmade bed but Gerard's side… It was a total wreck.

On the far end of the room lay a picture frame surrounded with millions of glass shards and the wallpaper was scratched. Closer to Frank he saw Gerard's desk, with his various notebooks, drawings, pencils, make up and other personal belongings, sprawled out on the floor. A leg had broken off of the desk and there were more glass shards from what Frank presumed to have been a cologne bottle. The liquid was everywhere and it released a sickeningly sweet smell that did in no way match the mood and state of the destroyed dorm. The smell was one for a corny date, not one for a room where Frank's best friend lay unmoving in a miserable mess. He noticed Gerard.

Frank sped into action, ran over to Gerard and sat next to him, hot tears stinging his eyes.

"Gee."

He shook his best friend in a feeble attempt at waking him up. Suddenly he was aware of the younger Way's presence when he heard sniffling to the left of him. He watched Mikey look down at the ground, seemingly looking for something. Then Mikey bent down and picked up a small tube. Frank understood what it was. Oh God.

Mikey snapped, bawling his eyes out and sinking to his knees, loud sobs escaping from his mouth. Frank noticed blood was seeping from the others ankle and saw a shard of glass lodged in Mikey's ankle. Ray rushed in and took hold of Mikey's shoulders, however, Mikey wouldn't look at him whilst he cried in sheer agony.

"Mikes, calm down-" "He's killed himself! He killed himself Ray! I am not going to fucking calm down!"

Frank's heart contorted and twisted in his chest. Tears were now tracing down his face as well. Gerard couldn't have killed himself. He looked at what could be the corpse of his best friend.

"Gee."

Brendon came in and hugged Mikey protectively, patting his back and trying to reassure down the hyperventilating boy.

"Mikey-" "NO! You don't understand! _You _didn't just have _your _brother taken away from you forever!" Mikey sobbed.

It was too much for Frank, the heavy atmosphere pressing down and suffocating him. Brendon was crying silently now as well and even Ray had glossy eyes. Bob had arrived on scene and just stared at Gerard.

Frank's ears then caught a sentence from Ray to Mikey.

"He wasn't trying to kill himself Mikey, if he was, he would have had the whole bottle of the pills, not a certain amount." The 'So that he would assure his death,' was kept silent and Frank saw the logic in Ray's statement. A small spark of hope ignited in his chest as Bob started to haul Gerard up. Jared was outside the door on the phone, presumably calling for an ambulance.

The next thing Frank knew, Ms. Williams was at the dorm with worried eyes and asking questions that no one had answers for.

-LINEBREAKER-

Gerard awoke in an unfamiliar room with blinding bright lights that assaulted his eyes. He heard a gasp and tried to sit upright, however immediately regretting that decision before collapsing back onto the pillow. He could vaguely make out the beep of a monitor, meaning he was at a hospital.

_Great, should of thought through this one better Gerard._

"Gerard why would you do that?" The guilt that the voice brought along his it shot Gerard like a bullet. He looked up to see Mikey hovering over towards him, his fists clenching. Mikey's eyes were red and swollen and Gerard gulped audibly in shame.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?!" Mikey spat at him hurt creeping in on the angry tone.

"I wasn't! I… I just wanted the pain to go away." "Right and would you mind telling me what's so fucking horrible you had to use expired medication?!"

Gerard sighed and looked away, unwilling to meet his brother's gaze.

"I thought you had gotten over this Gee. I thought me, Frank, Ray and Bob pulled you out of it. I mean, we sure as fuck put in a fuckload of effort to get you sober and clean and to get you comfortable with yourself! When shit happens, you're supposed to turn to us, not fucking chemicals!"  
Gerard didn't speak. He didn't have, nor could he find any words. He pulled at his sickeningly sheets and continued avoiding Mikey's stare.

"Talk to me Gerard! Don't leave me out of this, I'm your brother I can help you! You can trust me!" Mikey all but yelled at his brother. But that was the problem. Mikey was his brother, meaning, he would be just as affected by this as Gerard would. Gerard didn't want to have to be the one to tell him but he knew his parents were counting on it. He opened his mouth to tell Mikey, but words wouldn't come out. He closed mouth and frowned, and then he tried again. Nothing. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Mikey glared at him but hurt was evident in his eyes, "Fine. If you don't want to tell me then I'll just leave. You're a fucking horrible excuse for an older brother." He said while walking out and slamming the door as hard as he could.

Gerard sighed and placed his head in his hands, tears leaking out from his eyes.

-LINEBREAKER-

Frank along with the rest of the guys, were sitting in the waiting area closest to Gerard's room, Ms. Williams had let them all skip classes even though it was the first day of school. No one had said a word for the past two hours and Mikey was yet to return from his brother's room. Which meant that Gerard had probably still not woken up.

Frank had run out of tears about twenty minutes ago but his face was stained and his eyes were puffy. Most of the guys sat in a sad silence, but Brendon still had tears streaming down his face with Spencer rubbing circles in his back. He looked over at Jared whose look of guiltiness had yet to disappear. Jared returned with a pleading and apologetic glance, his baby blue eyes piercing Frank's skull, and Frank nodded slightly to indicate it wasn't his fault. Jared shook his head and frowned a little, still entirely convinced it was his fault for leaving Gerard alone.

Frank sighed, making Ray look at him. Frank wanted to say something then but he had no idea what to say.

Gerard was going to be fine? Good thing we got there in time? We need to find out what happened to Gerard? Where had Gerard gotten the medicine? Hadn't they broken him out of his self-torturing?

Nothing seemed right at the moment, so he closed his mouth and looked forward again. He was beating himself up mentally and worrying over whatever it was that had made Gerard do this. He tensed his shoulders when he thought of what could have happened to his Gerard that would force him to take medication because it hurt so fucking bad. It must have been really horrible, whatever it was, since Frank was completely convinced that Gerard was over self-harm.

The somber silence was broken by Mikey's yells.

"_You're a fucking horrible excuse for an older brother!"_

Followed by a loud bang and a clearly distressed Mikey with tears pouring down his red face running out the hospital.

"I don't even care anymore! That worthless piece of shit can go and poison himself with alcohol and drugs and shit for all I care!" Ray caught ahold of Mikey and stopped him from leaving. "You don't mean that Mikey, he's your brother for fuck's sake!" Ray said sternly.

"NO! He is not my brother anymore! He won't tell me anything and he doesn't matter!" Frank opened his mouth to tell Mikey off and knock some sense back into the teenager, but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Don't say that." The three of them turned their heads to the origin of the voice.

"What!?" Mikey spat. Eying Ryan with a look that could kill.

"I said, don't say that." He said while standing up and moving towards the trio. Everyone at the hospital was watching now, but they were all too caught in the moment to care.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's _your_ place to say anything." Mikey sneered. Ryan seemed unfazed by Mikey's harsh tone. He just looked at the younger of the two with sympathy and understanding.

"Don't say he doesn't matter to you, he clearly does. Or else you wouldn't be reacting like this." That shut Mikey up. "Don't say that because, what if he had died today? What if he died right now? You'd be a mess." He looked solemnly at Mikey and added, "Trust me I know."

Mikey nodded slightly and asked, "How?"

Ryan sucked in a deep breath and looked to the ground,

"My mom, she uh… She died when I was just a kid. And um, I didn't take it well." He looked at Mikey, "Be glad Gerard's still here."

Mikey nodded and lowered his head guiltily. He sat down and offered Ryan a seat, which Ryan gratefully accepted. Frank found himself deciding to go see Gerard. He turned to tell Ray and Bob but the two of them were already beckoning him to go.

He nodded and slowly walked down the corridor to reach Gerard's room. Wanting yet not wanting to arrive there.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so late I've been busy with school and Pokémon Black 2. But today I had a fever so I finished writing this up for you guys. No, Gee wasn't being suicidal, like he said he just wanted the pain to go away. I think this may the longest chapter I've written for this… Yay I accomplished something! My band and I have a gig this Thursday wish me luck!**

**R&R for faster chapter updates. If I feel like more people are reading I'll get the chapters out quicker and you'll get more to read! How does that sound?**


	7. Coffee

**WARNING: Written under the influence of the masterpiece that is Conventional Weapons- Number 3.**

Frank sighed. He didn't want to have to face Gerard but he knew he had to do it. He stood in front of the door to Gerard's hospital room and tried to calm himself down. Staring at the door for another two minutes before raising a shaky hand to the doorknob. Slowly he turned the doorknob and carefully he swung the door open.

His eyes were met with the sight of his long time best friend crying quietly to himself on his hospital bed. He looked almost as pale as (if not paler) the sheets he was wrapped in. His black hair creating a veil around his hands that were cupping his face, muffling the sobs that escaped his mouth.

Seeing the state of the other boy, Frank's heart shattered. All traces of his anger or nervousness disappeared in that moment without question and Frank ran over to seal the older teen in a comforting hug.

Words weren't needed in that moment, Gerard was glad Frank had sensed that, and the two sat in silence, only Gerard's occasional whimpers reaching their ears. Frank was kneeling on the bed with Gerard leaning into him, his head on Frank's chest. Frank's fingers laced their way into Gerard's raven hair and he rested his chin on top of his head. Frank could feel his chest getting wet, meaning Gerard had cried his way through his shirt, but Frank didn't mind, partially because he understood the stress Gerard was under and partially because he was wetting Gerard's head with his own tears.

They sat like that for a long time, Frank occasionally stroking Gerard's hair or rubbing his back. It all felt so right.

But Frank realized, much to his own displeasure, that they couldn't just sit there forever. Sighing he moved back slightly so that Gerard knew that he wanted to talk. At first Gerard tried leaning forward back into Frank's chest as an attempt at postponing this conversion or perhaps avoiding it all together, but when he realized Frank wasn't having any of it he too sighed before looking down for a while and finally raising his head to look at Frank.

His eyes were bloodshot and filled with sorrow and guilt. Frank gave him a small half-smile to try and reassure him but it didn't work. Frank bit his lip ring and looked at Gerard with earnest eyes. To make Gerard feel even more comforted he placed a small kiss on his forward and another on his lips before speaking,

"Mikey was really upset." Gerard looked even guiltier after that, if it was even possible. He let out a sad chuckle before responding, "Yeah, I figured." It came out as barely a whisper as the older boy's voice was hoarse and raspy.

For a while the two just looked at each other before Frank continued, "Gee, what happened, and don't you dare try and tell me nothing, 'cause that was not fucking nothing." He had tried to say it as calm as possible but his voice had cracked halfway through and his eyes showed how scared he was. Gerard paused and his eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes. He sat there for a short moment contemplating his answer before opening his eyes and staring straight at Frank.

"I want to tell you, I really do, and Mikey of course, but-" he cut himself off. He knew he sounded ridiculous but in all honesty, no, he didn't want to tell anyone that the reason he had broke down was because his grandmother had died. He didn't even want to tell Mikey even though it was his grandma too.

Frank looked him with pleading eyes and just as he was opening his mouth to say something Gerard shut him up in the only way he could think of at the moment. He kissed him. He took Frank's chin with both of his hands and pulled the boy towards him, making his lips meet Gerard's own dry ones.

Frank's eyes widened and Gerard pulled him harder into the kiss and Frank gave in. He tangled his finger back into Gerard's locks where they felt at home and leaned into the kiss. However, Frank's brain kicked in and as they parted for air he placed a finger on Gerard's lips.

"Gee, stop. Tell me. You can trust me," he said, pausing between every sentence for effect and to catch his breath. Gerard exhaled loudly and thumped his head against Frank's chest in defeat. He knew he had lost.

-LINEBREAKER-

"I'm sorry," Mikey said while turning to the boy who had managed to reach out to him.

"It's fine," Ryan replied. He smiled honestly at the younger teen and was met with a genuine smile in return.

Mikey then stood up and signaled to Ryan that he would be back soon before going over to where Ray was sitting, grabbing his bag and heading to the restroom.

Ryan sat there for a while and wondered where he had gotten the courage to talk back to anyone, let alone a kid whose brother had just been hospitalized, and was therefore having an emotional breakdown. But he was glad he had done it. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see Ray watching him with gratitude spilled all over his face. He smiled at the fro-bearing teen and received one in return. He was startled when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and spun around to see Brendon's watery eyes staring back him.

"I'm sorry about your mom," he breathed. Ryan didn't really know how to respond but luckily Spencer saved them from an awkward silence by setting himself in the spare seat next to Brendon and therefore focusing all attention on him.

"I gave Mikey your glasses and told him to wash the fog off them, incase you were wondering where they were," Spencer explained. Brendon nodded in response and asked where Jon was. Spencer told him that Jon had fallen asleep and the two of them laughed, leaving Ryan feeling he had been left out of some kind of inside joke, which he probably was. He raised an eyebrow at them before brushing it away.

"Jeez Ryan, you don't just give away other peoples seats," Ryan spun around to meet the owner of the mock-hurt voice. He stuck his tongue out at Mikey and gestured to the seat beside him, proving that he wasn't just giving his seat away. He turned back to Brendon but quickly took a double take at Mikey because now he was wearing glasses.

His glasses weren't as large as Brendon's and made him look extremely geeky. In fact they made him look quite different. To put it nicely, Ryan concluded they made him look a bit like a lesbian woman. Mikey noticed his staring and rolled his eyes playfully.

"I know, attractive right?" he said. Ryan couldn't help but let a giggle out and Mikey sat down next to him. Brendon held out a hand for his glasses and Mikey made a scene of parting with them and explaining every single moment he had shared with and how much he was going to miss them. He then placed the glasses in Brendon's hand reluctantly while 'sobbing' into Ryan's shoulder. If Mikey was just going to pretend everything was fine, Ryan would just play along,

"So you wear contacts?" Mikey sent him an affirmative nod. Suddenly he burst out of his seat and explained, "Yes, but alas! All that crying made them feel uncomfortable and I took them out." Ryan nodded and Mikey sat down before continuing, "I'm going to have laser eye surgery to get it fixed, then I won't need the glasses and contacts anymore."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Dallon said good-naturedly after appearing out of fucking nowhere, Ryan swore he was a tall, Caucasian ninja or something. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him and Brendon lunged across Ryan to grab Mikey's shirt.

"But Mikey," he whined, "glasses are awesome! Don't leave me and Jack to be the only ones left stuck with pieces of glass in front of our eyes." Mikey rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Brendon's, "You could get the surgery done too."

Brendon pulled back and seemed to contemplate his answer before replying, "But Mikey, what if something were to go wrong?"

Mikey pinched the bridge of his nose while Dallon tried to calm him down by patting his back, "Brendon, nothing will go wrong. You know that."

Brendon crossed his arms and huffed in defeat, it was so adorable Ryan couldn't help but let a giggle escape. A very girly giggle. _God I'm such a girl._

Brendon momentarily got out of his mood to look at Ryan incredulously, making Ryan blush a bright scarlet colour, before doubling his previous pout and sinking lower into his chair, so low Ryan thought that he may begin to mold with the chair.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you guys want any?" Mikey said. He stood up and turned to look at the rest of the boys and concluded that Spencer, Dallon and Brendon wanted coffee, however that he'd have to maintain the amount given to Brendon. He left the five of them at that and Ryan decided immediately after that that he wanted coffee too.

-LINEBREAKER-

Nate sipped on his coffee while listening intently to Jack who was currently off in one of his LGBTQ rights and waving his full mug of coffee around dangerously in the hospital reception to prove his point. Nate nodded every now and then to prove he was listening, because, well, he was. Even though Jack was straight he had saw how unfairly treated many people who were different were treated and had brought it upon himself to stand up for those who were too scared to stand up for himself. And that is why he had taken such a great liking to Nate, because he could stand up for himself.

However, Jack was snapped out of his trance when he managed to spill his coffee on his entire chest. He hissed a little from the burn and Nate laughed and choked on his coffee.

"It's not funny," Jack pouted. He scrunched up his nose and turned away from Nate just as Mikey was approaching. They smashed into each other with such force that both of their glasses flew of their faces and somehow Jack managed to elbow Mikey's stomach, nocking the wind out of him with an 'oof' sound. Nate couldn't bear it. He doubled over laughing and spilled a bit of coffee on the floor, clutching at his stomach.

Both Mikey and Jack shot glares at Nate but as he was bent over laughing, he didn't see them. Jack then proceeded to pick up both of their glasses and apologize to Mikey. Mikey shrugged it off saying it was fine as long as he'd help him carry the four mugs of coffee back to Brendon and co. Jack nodded and turned around to inform Nate but saw he was still laughing at his little mishap, he decided just to go and return once Nate had calmed down.

He rolled his eyes and took two mugs of coffee, one had slightly less than the other so he presumed it was for Brendon, and followed Mikey.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, if anyone's still reading… Um… Happy holidays? But I have a valid excuse, sort of. My seven year old brother had to go into surgery for like internal bleeding like in his brain (I don't know how to describe it other than in Swedish) so I've been worrying over him… This is a really short chapter, sigh, and really only the beginning is needed, the rest is just filler. But I guess we needed some humour after all that drama/sadness or else I should probably change the genre. Why did I kill Elena so early on the story? I have no idea where I'm going with this. That worries me. I could go on forever with this (or until everyone graduates) so this week I'm going to work on the plot.**


End file.
